ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Discography Pt. 2: 1970-1979
Discography Pt. 1: 1950s-1969 - Discography Pt. 3: 1980-1989 - Discography Pt. 4: 1990-1999 - Discography Pt. 5: 2000 ff. =1970= Singles/single sides *"Western Standard Time" - Prod.: Derrick Morgan; released on: Jennifer Jones: "Tennants" b/w Reco Rodriquez: "Western Standard Time" (7": Crab /Pama CRAB 55 /UK) *"Jaded Ramble" - unknown producer; released on: Solomon Jones: "Here Comes The Night" b/w Reco Rodriquez: "Jaded Rumble" (7": Pama PM 812 /UK) *"It's Love" - Prod.: Siggy Jackson; released as 7"-side: Columbia Blue Beat DB-119-B /UK *Bunny Lee Allstars: "Brotherly Love" - Prod: Bunny Lee; released on 7"side: Escort /Pama ES 818-B /UK; Des Bryan / Webster Shrowder productions *Deas All Stars feat. Freddie Notes: "Night Food Reggae" - released on 7"-side: Grape /Trojan GR 3014-A /UK *Des All Stars feat. Rico: "Walk With Des" (aka "Further Look") - released on 7"-side: Grape /Trojan GR 3014-B /UK; Ref.: "Man In The Street" re-issues in 2003 on: V.A.: Dancehall '69 (40 Skinhead Reggae Rarities) (CD: Trojan TJDDD 051 /UK) *Des All Stars: "If I Had A Hammer" - released on 7"-side: Grape /Trojan GR 3015-A /UK *Des All Stars feat. Rico: "Hammer Reggae" - released on 7"-side: Grape /Trojan GR 3015-B /UK *Des All Stars feat. Rico: "Black Scorcher" - released on 7"-side: Grape /Trojan GR 3016-B /UK *"Judgement" (aka "Going West") - Prod.: Max Romeo; sometimes prod. credits are given to Des Bryan & Webster Shrowder (or: Shrowder/Bryan/Sinclair); released on: Selwyn Baptiste: "Mo' Bay (Montego Bay)" b/w Reco's All Stars: "Going West" (7": Black Swan BW 1402 /UK); issued in JA on Soul Sound with Matrix # BW 1402-B titled "Judgement" and credited producers: Max Romeo & Bunny Lee (cf. Turner 2003, p.377; also Alain Salvi, 2005); re-released on 7"-side: Wimpex 45-4060 /UK, 1970s; re-issued in a remixed version: Des All Stars feat. Rico: "Gone West" (extended version) b/w Des All Stars: "West Side" (12": Black Joy DH 807 /UK), produced by Desmond Popsy & Benup, 1980; re-issued as Rico & Des All Stars: "Going West" (3:25) on: Rico & Friends: Going West (CD: Creole Records CT 3027 /UK, 2002) and as: Rico Rodriguez: "Judgement" on: Max Romeo: Ultimate Collection (CD: Hip-O /Island /US, 2003) Joe Mansano Productions *Dice the Boss: "Tea House From Emperoro Rosko" - released on 7"-side: Joe JRS 03-B; Dice The Boss is: Hopeton Reid *Joe The Boss: "Skinhead Revolt" - released on 7"-side: Joe JRS 09-A /UK; re-issued 2003 on V.A.: Young Gifted And Black (CD with the book of the same title by Michael de Koningh & Laurence Cane-Honeysett). They describe the track: "A heavy UK production from Joe Mansano with DJ Dice The Boss and trombone player Rico Rodriguez combining to great effect. Not a well-known record at the time, but since has become highly sought after and is certainly one of the best 'made for skinheads' records." *Joe The Boss feat. Rico: "Brixton Is Free" - released on 7"-side: Joe JRS 16-B /UK Various producers *Rico & Martin Riley: Reggae Meeting - Prod. by Martin Riley; released on 7"-side: Punch PH 42-A /UK *Martin All Stars: "Soulbone" (Reggae Meeting version?) - Prod. by Martin Riley; released on 7"-side: Punch PH 42-B /UK *Lee's Allstars: "Annie Pama" - released on 7"-side: Pama PM 803-A /UK *Bunny Lee Allstars: "Brotherly Love" - released on 7"-side: Escort ES 818-B /UK *Nehemiah Reid All Stars: "Hot Pepper" - released on 7"-side: Hot Shot HS 03-A /UK; instrumental Re-issues *Rico: "Continental Shuffle" (aka "Red Cow") - released on 7"-side: Pama PM 798-B /UK =1971= Singles/single sides *Don Reco: "Waterloo Rock" - Prod. by Bush (Lloyd A. Campbell)- released on 7"-side: Big Shot BI 587-A /UK *Reco: "Plus One" - Prod.: Rico Rodriguez / Sid Bucknor; released on 7"-side: Upsetter Pre ERT 859-B /Ja; released as: Slim Smith: "My Girl" b/w Reco: Plus One" 7": Escort /Pama ERT 895 /UK; "Plus One" is a "straight added horns version of "Surplus" by The Upsetters, which was first released on Lee Perry's Africa's BloodDiscogs album that same year. A version of "My Girl" is also present on Africa's Blood which indicated an early - indirect (?) - collaboration betwen Lee Perry and Rico (message by coxzone/Rolf, 4.4.2007) *Rico: "Back Street" b/w "Nobody Knows" - Producer: Clancy Collins; released as 7": Duke DU 75 /UK; Not issued??) *Rico & Satch: "Surprise" (aka "Surprise Package") - Producer: Larry Lawrence; released as Rico & Satch: "Surprise" b/w Pete Johnson: "I'm Sorry" (7": Duke DU 96 /UK). "A couple of compilation albums allegedly saw the light of day LLs label Ethnic ca. 1973, B., namely Music Galore and Surprise Package, the latter featuring the trombone talents of Rico Rodriguez, although we've never seen a copy." (Koningh 2004, p. 118) *Laurie Aitken's All Stars: "Strong Back" -Prod.: Harry Mudie, ca. 1971/1972; re-release on 7": Afro HM R&B 10127-B, ca. early 2000s *Valentine Brown, feat. Rico: "Since I Met You" b/w "Reco's version" - Prod. by Valentine Brown released on 7": Saucy Boy SB 2 /UK; year not confirmed =1972= Singles/single sides *War Is Not The Answer (Pts. I and II) - Prod.: Lloyd Coxson; released as: Lester Sterling: "War Is Not The Answer (Part I)" b/w Rico: "War Is Not The Answer (Part II)" (7": Ashanti ASH 410 /UK); Part I reissued in 2002 as "Harbour View Special" on: Lester Sterling: Sterling Silver (CD: Heartbeat /US) *Slim Smith: "The Time Has Come" - Prod.: Bunny Lee; released on 7"-side: Pama PM 850-A /UK *Rico & Bunny Lee All Stars (aka The Aggrovators): "The Time Has Come Version" - Prod.: Bunny Lee; released on 7"-side: Pama PM 850-B /UK *Jumbo Sterling's Allstars: "Hot Dog" - Prod. by Jack Price; released on 7"-side: Sioux SI 019-A /UK (short version + overdubs) =1973= Singles /single sides *Rico & The Mohawks: "Old Lady" - released on: Father Sketto: Murder In The Place b/w The Untouchables Rico & The Mohawks: Old Lady (7": Pama PM 877 /UK) *Rico: "Keep The Faith" (aka "Reach For The Sky") - Prod. by Ranny Williams (UK)/Lloyd Charmers; released as: Junior English: "Garden Party" b/w Derrick Morgan ("actually by Rico Rodriguez And The Charmers' Band", Koningh 2004, p. 322): "Reach For The Sky (7": Pama Supreme PS 381 /UK) LPs As band member *The Undivided: Listen To The World (LP: Decca /UK), with singer Gene Rondo = 1975 = Singes/single sides *Rico: "Stoke Newington Hop" - Produced by Count Shelly; released on: Brenton King: "Mama Say" b/w Rico: "Stokenewington Hop" (7": Penguin PEN 01 /UK); "It is probably the flip side of this that really wins the plaudits. 'Mama Say' has a good driving rhythm track but, depending on your personal taste, suffers a bit as a result of having strings dubbed on. 'Stoke Newington Hop' uses the same music with Rico doing his thing over the top." (Koningh 2004, p. 205) LPs Soloist on *Jim Capaldi: Short Cut Draw Blood (LP: Island /UK) *Toots And The Maytals: Reggae Got Soul (LP: Island /UK) =1976= Singles *Rico: "Africa" b/w "Afro Dub" - Prod. by Karl Pittersen; released on 7": Island WIP 6399 /UK Soloist on *Yusuf Ali (aka Prince Buster All Stars): "Uganda" - prod. by Prince Buster; released on 7"-side: Prince Buster DSR 2305 /Jamaica LPs *Rico: Man From Wareika (LP: Island ILPS 9485 /UK, Blue Note /US) - re-issue on CD: Island CID 9485 (not available, 2005) Island CID 9485, 1988.jpg Island CID 9485, l.jpg *Rico: Man From Wareika Dub (Warrika Dub) (LP: Island PRE-LP 1 /UK or Ghetto Rockers PRE-LP 1); re-release on CD (Japan only), June 2004 Island UICY-3792, 2004.jpg Island UICY-3792, l.jpg Soloist on *Delroy Washington: I Sus (LP: Frontline /Virgin) *Ras Michael & The Son Of Negus: Tribute To The Emperor (LP: Trojan) - Roots Archives *The 4th Street Orchestra: Leggo! (Ah-Fi-We-Dis) (LP: Rama) =1977= Singles *Rico: "Dial Africa (live)" b/w "Dial Dub" - Prod. by Karl Pitterson, releasec on 12": Island IPR 2002 /UK *Rico: "Ska Wars" b/w "Ramble" - Prod. unknown (A); Karl Pitterson (B) - released on 12": Island IRP 2006 /UK LPs Soloist on *"Certain Surprise" on: John Martyn: One World (LP: Island ILPS 9492) - It's almost straight easy listening, a tinkling bossa-nova, with Harry Robinson's lush orchestration and one of the melee of visitors to Woolwich Hall Farm, Rico Rodriguez, plying an incredible sweet trombone solo. Martyn was delighted with his ability: "Rico walked in, played the one solo and walked out," he recalls. "I couldn't believe it. It was a difficult tune - semitones all over the place, a tricky little number - and then he walked in and did it in one. I love Rico. One of my favorite people in the world. A gentle man. He reminds me of Scratch. Same build, same vibe. Quote from the booklet to the 2004 reissue of One World as "deluxe edition" *Delroy Washington: Rasta (LP: Frontline /Virgin) *Third World All Stars: Rebel Rock (LP: Third World TWLP 103) Album feat. Rico Rodriguez and Tan Tan Thornton, rec in London (cfr. Koningh 2004, p. 115); seeRoots Archives, (20.6.2014) they don't give credits to Rico who's nevertheless playing on several tracks, reissued in 2013 by Pressure Sounds United Reggae: Third World All Stars' Rebel Rock is easy to like by Erik Magni, Sunday, April 14, 2013 (20.6.2014) cover.jpg Compilations/Reissues *"Dial Africa (live)" on: V.A.: This Is Reggae Music (2LP: Island 300.330 /NL) and on V.A.: This Is Reggae Music (2LP: Island /Ariola 300 331-370, DE), 1977 Discogs, 3.3.2012 Ariola 300 331_CA_1000.jpg Ariola 300 331_CB_1000.jpg Ariola 300 331_IC1_1000.jpg Ariola 300 331_IC2_1000.jpg Ariola 300 330_L1_1000.jpg Ariola 300 330_L2_1000.jpg Ariola 300 329_L1_1000.jpg Ariola 300 329_L2_1000.jpg =1978= LPs *Rico: Midnight In Ethiopia (LP: Island ILPS 9516 -?-) - This LP has never been released; the 12" Island singles of the time were probably the core of this LP project by Island (not by Rico!) Soloist on *Burning Spear: Marcus Children / Social Living (LP: Burning Spear / Jamaica, LP: Island /UK) - re-issue on CD: Blood & Fire, 1994 and on Island, 2003 Image:Marcus Children 300.jpg |''Cover for Jamaican release'' Image:Social Living 300.jpg |''Cover for the Island Records release'' Image:Social Living BAF 300.jpg |''Cover for BAF re-issue by Intro'' *Burning Spear: Living Dub (LP: (Island) PRELP 3 /UK) - reissued in 1992 in a completely different mix and in 2003 in the original mix Image:Living Dub C S1 500.jpg Image:Living Dub L A 500.jpg Image:Living Dub Volume One 300.jpg|''1992 re-issue by Heartbeat'' Image:Original Living Dub Vol 1 200.jpg|''2003 re-issue by Burning Music'' =1979= Singles *Rico: "Take Five" b/w "Soundcheck" - released as 12": Island IRP 2016 /UK; "Take Five" was also released on V.A.: Reggae Island (LP: Island 30 247 /D, side 1, track 1) *Rico: "Children Of Sanchez" b/w "Children Of Sanchez" / "You Really Got Me" - Prod. by Dennis Bovell (A), Dennis Bovell, Leslie Palmer & John Burns (B); released as 12": Island IPR 2030 /UK As a band member *The Specials: "A Message to You Rudie" b/w "Nite Club" (7": 2Tone CHSTT 5 /UK); more at 2Tone.info Soloist on *Linton Kwesi Johnson: "Want Fi Go Rave" b/w "Want Fi Go Rave Version" - Prod. by LKJ; released as 7": Island WIP 6494 /UK *Linton Kwesi Johnson: "Want Fi Go Rave" (Long version Parts 1 & 2) b/w "Reality Poem" (Long version Parts 1 & 2) - Prod. by LKJ; released as 12": Island 12XWIP 6494 /UK *The Members: "Offshore Banking Business" - released on 7"-side: Virgin VS 248-A /UK *Steel Pulse: "Sound System" b/w "Campers Style" (dub) - Prod. by Karl Pitterson; released as 7": Island WIP 6490 /UK *Steel Pulse: "Sound System" b/w "Babylon Makes The Rules" - Prod. by Karl Pitterson; released as 12": Island 12WIP 6490 /UK LPs As band member *The Specials: The Specials (LP: 2Tone /Chrysalis) - re-issue on CD: Chrysalis Soloist on *Linton Kwesi Johnson: ''Forces Of Victory (LP: Island /UK) - Prod. by LKJ - re-issued 1995 on CD (Island and Mango Reggae Refreshers) Image:Forces Of Victory Cover 500.jpg |''Unknown designer/artist'' Image:Forces Of Victory Label1 500.jpg |''UK (Island) CD reissue: Reggae Refreshers RRCD 32/510 069-2'' Image:Forces Of Victory Label2 500.jpg |European (Mango) CD reissue: Reggae Refreshers RRCD 32/510 069-2'' *Steel Pulse: Tribute To The Martyrs (LP: Island /UK) *Wailing Souls: Wild Suspense (LP: Island /UK) - re-issued 1995 on CD (Island Reggae Refreshers) Sampler/re-issues *V.A.: Intensified! (LP: Island, 1979) =References= Category:Discographies Category:Rico Rodriguez Discography